


Fathers

by FableButt



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Babies, Kamui is mostly a dragon in this one, M/M, Niles doesn't know whats going on, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Weird dragon headcanons, lots of blood and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FableButt/pseuds/FableButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons are odd creatures whom no one really understands.  Even after being married for a few years, Niles is still thrown through a loop when his husband suddenly annihilates an enemy army.  By himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.
> 
> Might as well impose more of my weird dragon headcanons on you people.
> 
> Also, lots of gore in this. I tried not to make it seem too much like gore porn or be too unpalatable, but its still there.

Kamui was a stern man but a righteous one. He refused to kill in battle unless it was forced, he would give someone the shirt off his back if asked, he would even ride off to war for a small town no one had heard of just to protect a handful of people. It was one of the things Niles loved about it, why he had married him in the first place, why he had even been attracted to him. Niles saw so much of what he wasn't in Kamui, so morally upstanding and strong, that it surprised him he was even chosen to be his husband. That Kamui would show any interest in him at all.

This was also why, at this moment, Niles was seeing his husband in a new and frightening light.

The thief had seen and done a lot of fucked up things, but what he saw now was ranked right up there with the most disgusting. That should have been saying something, since he saw his husband devour a cow's worth of raw meat on an almost daily basis. The only comfort that Niles had in the scene before him was that at least the people weren't real. They were the invisible bodies of shadow enemies that he didn't understand. It didn't help as much as he liked to think about.

When the reports had come in that a large battalion of the shadow soldiers were moving in, of course Kamui had roused his troops to battle once again. They were all more than willing to follow their Lord to battle. However, as they marched, something odd took place. Kamui had been riding with Niles on his black steed when he suddenly jumped off. They were still almost two hours march away from the scene of the enemy camp. At first Niles thought that maybe his husband just had to take a piss or was getting motion sickness (he really didn't like the horse much.) Instead he took off at a dead run before holding his Dragonstone above his head. It was enough to make them all stop. His horse whinnied and lunged forward when someone bumped it from behind.

In his dragon form, Kamui let out a loud roar and shook his massive head. It was not unusual to see his husband as a dragon, but still it took Niles' breath away every time. It was so frightening up close. From a distance Kamui just looked like a pointy white horse, but when you were standing at his feet you could see the beast in him. Those sharp fangs, claws, the shimmering plated scales. He was stunned when Kamui suddenly shot into the sky and flew off, in the direction of battle. It was only when he was a speck in the distance that Xander pulled up the rally to calm the troops and press everyone forward.

When they reached the field of battle it was already over. This is what Niles saw. The shreds and tattered pieces of bodies that used to be human. The grass was more clotted black blood than green. There was not a single thing left alive, except for the massive dragon in the middle of the field. Kamui was no longer white, but instead a sickly red that stained his entire body. Enemy blood, if Niles could guess.

The worst part was that a majority of the bits an pieces had been pushed together in a loose pile in the middle of the field. Arms and bones and gore were shaped into a mound, which his husband sat on top of. It reminded Niles of an animal's nest, but seeing his husband of all people laying on top of it was what really turned his stomach. No one moved, save for Niles. He tried to get his horse to push forward but it refused. So he hopped down and took off on foot, earning him a sharp yell to come back from Leo and Xander.

The air was filled with danger. Normally Niles would have enjoyed this, but when that danger was coming from Kamui it just upset him. Something was wrong with his husband. Maybe he had finally reverted to some primitive nature, as he had been warned might happen before. Maybe he had been wounded or just gone mad. The thief didn't know, but he did know that his oddly gentle husband wouldn't murder an entire army on his own and then make a bed out of their bodies.

Upon seeing Niles running towards him, Kamui surged to his feet and kept his head lowered. Up close the one eyed man could see how his husband shook as if he were ill. Niles had never seen his husband, as a dragon, look anything other than the picture of health. Seeing the way his legs wobbled and hearing his labored breathing he knew that he was sick.

Still, it seemed Kamui didn't take kindly to this intrusion. Niles was almost to the edge of the pile of bodies, which were stacked just higher than his head, when the dragon leaped down. Those flexible claws grabbed onto Niles on their way down, forcing him to the ground. The air left the theif's lungs and he gasped for breath, only for it to be denied him by his own husband. He was getting choked by a dragon who was also his husband, possibly to death. Kamui snarled and opened his mouth, those sharp fangs dripping with saliva and blood. He roared loudly in his face.

But then stopped. Niles tried to take another breath and grasped for he claws around his throat even if he had no hopes to budge them. Black dots were starting to form in his vision. Kamui closed lowered his nose down to the thief and took a deep breath.

Quick as a flash, Kamui was back in the pile of bodies, only this time Niles was brought with him. When the white haired man regained his breath, he gagged from the scent in the pile. It was putrid. He felt wet from where he was laying on clotted together clumps of flesh. The worst was how his hair was sticking to his head with old blood that wasn't even his own or he had had the pleasure to let into the air.

Kamui had set him at the edge of the pile and then laid back down, his broad head and muzzle pressed against Niles chest and in his lap. He whined loudly and let out a rumbling noise in his chest, vibrating Niles. The outlaw lifted up his hand and pet the side of his husband's head. He was hot. From the way that he was twitching and whimpering, he also seemed to be in pain.

Niles could see no visible marks on Kamui from his angle. He also couldn't see where the rest of the troops were. He hoped they wouldn't try and attack Kamui, that he was finally the scourge that some people whispered about when they were in town. He didn't want that for his husband.

"Shh, love, you'll be okay." Niles whispered when Kamui let out another shrill noise of pain. Kamui was practically writhing by this point. He didn't understand what was wrong, but his words of comfort were all he could offer right now when he was pinned down. He wanted desperately to try and help him. If something was deadly wrong and Kamui died, Niles was sure he go insane. While he loved Leo and promised himself to stay dedicated to his Lord after his marriage, he knew that without Kamui he would lose all hope. Losing Kamui would be his breaking point, the final bit of suffering that would end him. He didn't want that to happen. "Please be okay."

Kamui rose to his feet again and tilted his head towards the sky. The roar he let out was the loudest yet and filled the air with green flame. It seemed to go on forever. Then it stopped, and there was a glow, and Kamui was curled up naked in Niles' lap. he continued to whimper softly, still conscious but unmoving.

"Niles... Niles... .get her. Get her!" Kamui's breath was shaky and he was pleading. There was a raw pain and panic in his voice that Niles had never heard before. He also had no idea what Kamui was talking about. He moved a blood soaked strand of silver from Kamui's forehead and shook his head.

"GET HER." Kamui raised his head and stared right into his husband's eye. It made Niles flinch to be yelled at like that, and by Kamui no less, but those red eyes were still glazed over with pain. He would forgive it for now; he knew Kamui would probably apologize later when he was of his right mind anyway. Still, he gently moved Kamui off his lap and stood on shaky legs. It was hard to stand on the bodies since they shifted with every movement. It was also very uncomfortable since occasionally he would put his foot down on a juicer spot and his foot would be sucked into a puddle of blood and viscera.

The only thing that Niles could possible fathom that Kamui was talking about was... an egg. It was not far away in the pile and very large. The shell was shiny and soft, like a lizard's, and was about the size of a large cat or small dog. It was still white, the gore having not soaked in anywhere except for where it sat on the mound. When Niles lifted it into his arms, he was surprised by how warm it was.

"Out. Get her out." Kamui's voice was weak. He had rolled over to face Niles and was staring with so much concern. Over the edge, Niles could see that some of the soldiers with stronger stomachs were trying to scale the mass to get to them. He ignored it for now and instead plucked at the shell lightly. It was like thick silk, but all it took was a good pinch and tug to rip it open.

A splash of white goo spilled out, but there was more in there. Niles was flesh inside and quickly finished forcing it open. He felt like crying. So much had happened today, so many things he could have never predicted, but now he had a baby in his arms that had his eyes. She didn't move, but Niles remembered something he had heard about nurses delivering babies hitting them to make them cry. Niles didn't want to hit her, so instead he gave her a little pinch. The baby lurched, proving it wasn't just some realistic doll, and started to cry loudly.

"Oh my god." He whispered under his breath. Slowly he took off his cloak and tried to wrap the least blood soaked bits around her, to keep her warm. It was about that time that the soldiers reached them.

Kamui rode back with him on his horse, clinging tight to the baby. Leo had given him his own cloak to hide his shame, at least. His dragon prince didn't seem to care anything about the soldier's who looked at him with judging gazes as they made their way back. He was too entranced by the child in his arms. He didn't even speak to Niles when he was questioned.

It wasn't until after they were all clean and fresh that Kamui bothered to say anything about it. He lay in the infirmary, unable to move but with the child still in his arms. No one was allowed inside, save for Xander, Camilla, Leo, Jakob and himself. He had slept heartily for hours upon their return. Niles stayed by his side the entire time, tending to the child while his husband was resting. He still felt odd about it, that something so soft and easy to break was in his care.

"I guess I was pregnant." When Kamui finally awoke, got a good look at the harsh looks of those around him, he say up slowly and winced. He opened his arms for the child, which Niles placed there. Kamui instantly cuddled the baby up to his chest and sighed. "I knew something was... different, the last few weeks. I just thought I was getting sick." Still, he cooed gently when the baby started to whimper, rocking her to calm her down. "I don't know what came over me. One minute, I'm myself charging towards battle with my allies. Next thing I know, I'm killing everything in my path because I.... need to get ready?" Kamui looked a little dazed. "Because the baby needed... because she needed to have lots of food. Baby dragons need lots of food when they're born." 

"I don't know how I know that. It just felt right." Kamui closed his eyes and seemed distressed for a moment. "I guess I really am just a dangerous beast like they say.... and Niles, I'm so sorry. I didn't even know I could get... we never talked about children." It was clear to Niles that this had taken a lot out of Kamui. His dragon was known for his honestly, but he was also known for being cold. For him to be so frank with his emotions and show them so easily, the thief knew that he wasn't all the way himself yet. He slumped over the baby almost protectively, as if someone would try and take her from him, then he started to cry softly. Niles had only seen Kamui cry a handful of times, but never like this. The anguish was clear on his face. "I can't give her up... I don't want to give her up...."

So that was it. Kamui was worried that Niles wouldn't want the child. That he would make Kamui give her up or might even leave him because of it. He brushed a few stray tears off of his husband's cheek. "I like the name Nina." Kamui sniffled and looked up at him slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. "It will be hard with her having to call us both dad.... maybe you could be Daddy and I could be Papa? Just so their is a difference." He tried to give his best sly smile to his husband.

"Nina...." Kamui wiped his eyes and smiled wide at Niles. The thief knew how much Kamui hated to do that, since it showed off all those sharp fangs. It still made him so happy when he saw it, since that meant his husband was truly happy to do so. "Princess Nina. I like the sound of it." Chuckling, Niles slid from his seat and onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around Kamui and sighed.

"I love you, Kamui. Just warn me next time you feel like killing a few hundred people."

Kamui didn't, but that didn't make Niles love Kana any less.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this??? Its 5 am and I should be asleep??? Why won't anyone stop me???
> 
> I'm like 100000% obsessed with this little world I've built up in my head. After I get some of the stuff read over and fixed and beta'd, I'll post the first chapter of that Long Fic I keep promising. I've just started what should be chapter 2 and have about 25k words written so far. I just want my long fics to be a little bit more polished than the stuff like this that I kind of just slap up here when I'm done.
> 
> In the weird timeline of my FE fics, this one is before Goodnight ofc. Anyway, I hoped you peeps liked it. Even if it was... weird.


End file.
